baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Balduran
Lycanthrope Island, also known as Werewolf Island and the Isle of Balduran, is a small island somewhere in the Trackless Sea. It is here that Balduran's ship, Wandering Eye, made anchor for the last time. The island is split into two areas: Lycanthrope Island South (Area AR2000) has a small farming and fishing village supposedly inhabited by humans. Lycanthrope Island North (Area AR1500) is far more savage, and home to the rotting remains of the Wandering Eye. Lootwise the buildings have some potions and gems - not much of interest. Quests You are sent here by Mendas to retrieve Balduran's Logbook. Upon exploring the fishing village, you are directed to speak with Kaishas Gan, the leader of the village, who asks you to help rid the island of the "beasts" that have been harassing the village for years. In return she will help the party escape the island. The historian of the village, either Delainy for male Wards or Durlyle for females, asks you to find and return a lost cloak and then to search for and bring back some Belladonna Flowers. Evalt is a fisherman in the village who asks you to find his missing brother. Farthing is a young child who has lost her dolly and wants you to look for it. Maralee is a villager who asks you to rescue and return her infant son. Dradeel is a elven mage holed up in an abandoned hut on the northern half of the island. He will task you with retrieving his spellbook in hopes that it might help in discovering a way to leave the island. Other people Karoug is the clan chieftain of the "beasts". Tailas is a member of the village who is against Gorion's Ward being given the "gift" and joining the clan. Palin tries to lure Gorion's Ward into a trap. Meym is one of the so-called "beasts" that plague the island. Solianna is a young child who is the first person Gorion's Ward meets when the party reaches the island. Jorin is veteran soldier in the village. Lahl is a farmer in the village. Taloun is an ex-sailor from Amn who is living with the clan in the village. Gatekeeper is a fellow who guards the damaged section of wall that surrounds the village. Buildings *Chieftain's House *Dradeel's Cabin *Wandering Eye Hostile Encounters Most of the monsters you will encounter on the Isle of Balduran are of a lupine nature, hinting at its dark secret. There are also a number of bears roaming the forest. * Werewolf * Wolfwere * Greater Wolfwere * Loup Garou * Dire Wolf * Dread Wolf * Vampiric Wolf * Worg * Brown Bear * Black Bear * Sirine * Sirine Queen Bugs There is a bug in at least some European versions of the game, where certain events duplicate themselves an infinite number of times. The Sirine Queen, who must be spoken to to complete the "Evalt's Missing Brother" quest, has been cloned endlessly, and every single one demands to speak to the player. There is also a brief cutscene which plays when the party enters the Wandering Eye, and this scene plays over and over again for as long as the player is in that area. However, it will stop if the player leaves the ship, goes upstairs, or pauses the game.